As electronics has advanced with improved microprocessors and other integrated circuit technology, improved methods of communication and entertainment have become available. For example, advanced electronics are largely responsible for the advent of such entertainment systems as compact disc (CD) technology. CD technology depends heavily upon advanced signal processing techniques to both encode information which is to be stored on a CD as well as to decode and retrieve the recorded information. CDs have the obvious advantage of being capable of storing large quantities of digitized information securely and transportably as well as conveniently.
An important use of CD technology is in the entertainment field. Certainly CDs have become the predominant form in which music is sold to the consuming public. Therefore, the public has ready access to CD players. While such CDs store a great deal of music information for listening, it is possible to add other entertainment value to CDs. One possible way to add entertainment value is to provide visual entertainment which is coordinated with the audible entertainment. While it is well-known to provide visual-audible information coordination in motion pictures and video tapes, where the audible and visual tracks are kept separate, it is not well-known to do so in such a way that the audible and visual information are stored together on an audible track, such as on a CD.
There are applications which have the need to put the information on a CD in such a way that only qualified users can retrieve the information. In this way, quality of the information can be assured and unqualified users will be unable to access the information. While such security measures have been proposed in the past, it is particularly convenient to be able to apply the security measures in a simple way which need only be used to transform the information in the audio frequency range before it is encoded on the CD.
Research conducted by Dr. Georgi Lozanov, Dr. Jane Bancroft and others, has shown that students can increase their rate of learning and memory retention by as much as 300% when certain factors exist. These factors include: 1) the learning experience is interactive; 2) a specific musical formula is incorporated into the learning experience; and 3) the student is in a relaxed state of mind.
The research concerning accelerated learning is described in: "Suggestology and Outlines of Suggestopedy," by G. Lozanov, New York:Gordon and Breach, 1978; "Suggestology and Suggestopaedia: The Theory of the Lozanov Method," by W. J. Bancroft, Journal of S.A.L.T., Vol. 1, No. 4 (Winter 1976); "Suggestive-Accelerated Learning: Adaptations of the Lozanov Method," by O. Caskey and M. Flake, Texas Tech. University, 1976;
and "Toward a Theory for Research of Learning in an Altered State of Consciousness," by R. Benitez-Bordon and D. P. McClure, University of Iowa, 1974. It has been determined that music with a tempo of 60-70 beats per minute is most effective, and that music that is more tonal and less dissonant is preferable.
The research concerning inducing a relaxed state of mind using controlled patterns of repetitive light and sound frequencies is described in: "Brain Wave Synchronization (Photo-Stimulation) with the Shealy Relaxmate," by C. Shealy, Shealy Institute, 1990; "Photic Driving and Altered States of Consciousness: An Exploratory Study," by J. Glicksohn, Imagination, Cognition and Personality, 6, 167-182, 1986; and "The Effects of Photic Stimulation and Private Self-Consciousness on the Complexity of Visual Imagination Imagery," by A. Richardson and F. McAndrew, British Journal of Psychology, 81, 81-394, 1990.